Wheel cap assemblies may be used to cover the center hole of a wheel or to hide lug nuts that are used to secure a wheel to a motor vehicle. In addition to covering the center hole or hiding the lug nuts, wheel cap assemblies provide an ornamental or decorative feature to the wheels of a motor vehicle. In this regard, the wheel cap assembly may be provided with a company logo or emblem, or simply be provided with a design that may enhance an appearance of the wheel. Wheel cap assemblies, however, may be removed from the wheel easily for servicing. Accordingly, wheel cap assemblies may be stolen or fall off during operation of the motor vehicle.